


Parallel Secrets

by Dancing_Fangirl



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Crack, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Other, Polyamory, THIS IS JUST A FIC NOT IRL SO CHILL FIC HATERS, Texting, all of nct is at least kinda gay, anonymous texting, highschool/uni au, set in canada because thats where i live and i dont want everything to be americian, somebody help taeyong, taeil is winwin's cousin who loves smothering him with affection, the nicknames and names will be in the notes of each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_Fangirl/pseuds/Dancing_Fangirl
Summary: Anonymous has added Lee Taeyong, Moon Taeil, Johnny Suh, Nakamoto Yuta, Qian Kun and 18 others.Anonymous has changed everybody's nickname to AnonymousAnonymous: You will not be allowed to explicitly state your name or who you are until somebody else guesses. If you do, you will suffer the consequences, and one of your secrets will be leaked to the school. Once you have guessed everybody, I will leave and you will be allowed to do whatever you want with this group chat. Good luck.Anonymous has left the chat.Anonymous has been made admin.Anonymous: JOHNNY SUH I KNOW YOURE IN HERE SOMEWHERE YOUR PHONE KEEPS BUZZING I CAN HEAR YOU.(or where somebody adds all of nct into a group chat, makes them all anonymous, and leaves them to find out on their own whos who.... without letting them say outright. and after they figure out whos who, they take matters of anon into their own hands and things start blossoming from there {aka the author doesnt know what to write with what happens after yet}. feel free to try and figure out whos who with the neos in the comments)
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Jung Sungchan/Osaki Shotaro, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Liu Yang Yang/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 44
Kudos: 231





	1. day 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS JUST A FIC. NOT REAL LIFE. THINK OF THIS AS AN ORIGINAL WORK WITH THE NCT MEMBERS BECAUSE AUTHOR IS TOO LAZY TO MAKE HER OWN CHARACTERS.

Anonymous has added Lee Taeyong, Moon Taeil, Johnny Suh, Nakamoto Yuta, Qian Kun and 18 others. 

Anonymous has changed everybody's nickname to Anonymous

Anonymous: You will not be allowed to explicitly state your name or who you are until somebody else guesses. If you do, you will suffer the consequences, and one of your secrets will be leaked to the school. Once you have guessed everybody, I will leave and you will be allowed to do whatever you want with this group chat. Good luck. 

Anonymous has left the chat. 

Anonymous has been made admin.

Anonymous: JOHNNY SUH I KNOW YOURE IN HERE SOMEWHERE YOUR PHONE KEEPS BUZZING I CAN HEAR YOU. 

Anonymous: uh what

Anonymous: sorry jaehyun, i left my phone the living room. btw its johnny. 

Anonymous: what happened to when anon said that you couldnt expose who you are........?

Anonymous: who cares its not like theyre in the chat anymore

Anonymous: uh huh... im not taking the risk

Anonymous: alright, since ive been made admin lets settle a system. we can each just say something that could revel who we are but doesnt explictly say who we are. 

Anonymous: and how do we know that your the acc admin? for all we know it could be one of the 21 other anons

Anonymous: well ig youre just going to have to trust me

Anonymous: and how do we know that we know eachother? for all we know we could be strangers. 

Anonymous: i was watching when we were added in. its all of us in nct. 

Anonymous: welp youve revealed yourself taeyong, nobody else would take lead like that knowing we were nct. 

Anonymous has changed Anonymous' name to Lee Taeyong

Lee Taeyong: huh so ig it just changes itself automatically? thats probably what anon meant when they said ill leave when everybodys gone. probably will close the anon system. 

Anonymous: i dont know about you but seeing normal names is scaring me. 

Anonymous: i tried changing it but hes admin so i cant do anything. 

Anonymous: is anybody with him? 

Lee Taeyong has changed Lee Taeyong's name to ty track

Anonymous : your welcome

Anonymous: doyoung?

Anonymous has changed Anonymous' name to Kim Doyoung

Anonymous : wait if it changed doyoung and taeyongs names why arent jaehyun and johnnys changed? 

ty track: probably some bug

Anonymous has changed Kim Doyoung's name to the furry

the furry: why am i a furry???

Anonymous: bunny

Anonymous: jaehyun and johnny say something so that we can change the names

Anonymous: im the one who spoke first

Anonymous: im the one who spoke first's boyfriend

Anonymous: the first one is jaehyun and the second one is johnny?

Anonymous has changed Anonymous' name to Jung Jaehyun

Anonymous has changed Anonymous' name to Johnny Suh

Anonymous has changed Jung Jaehyun's name to i lived in america for four years

ty track has changed Johnny Suh's name to fashion evaluator

fashion evaluator: is this an attack to when i said the new stage outfits didnt look good

ty track: yes

i lived in america for four years: i thought we agreed to leave this behind

Anonymous: this is canada we dont accept americans here

Anonymous: thats mark isnt it

Anonymous has changed Anonymous' name to Mark Lee

Anonymous has changed Mark Lee's name to o canada

o canada: were all in canada though???

Anonymous: youre the only true canadian

o canada: just because my parents were born here and the rest of yours werent?

Anonymous: exactly

o canada: i give up you go i have a feeling ik who you are

Anonymous: its a headache being in two subunits

ty track: donghyuck? if it really is you can switch to just doing dream its fine you know.

Anonymous has changed Anonymous' name to Lee Donghyuck

Lee Donghyuck has changed Lee Donghyuck's name to full sun

full sun: before anybody else can give me a bad name  
full sun: also its fine, i just said it to be annoying. who cares about being overworked right ahaha

ty track: well talk about this later  
ty track: does anybody else want to go?

Anonymous: i can go  
Anonymous: ill expose my boyfriends too

Anonymous: nO yangyang

Anonymous has changed Anonymous' name to Liu YangYang

Anonymous: how did you know i wasnt guanheng

Anonymous: because hes asleep  
Anonymous: i can hear you aggressively typing from my room

ty track: so the other one is dejun

Anonymous has changed Anonymous' name to Xiao Dejun

Xiao Dejun: were going to have to figure out which anon is guanheng when he gets up

Liu YangYang has changed Xiao Dejun's name to boyfriend 1

boyfriend 1 has changed Liu YangYang's name to boyfriend 3

Anonymous: whos 2 then?

boyfriend 1: the sleeping one

boyfriend 3: hes probably going to be mad if we leave him for 3  
boyfriend 3: youre probably sungchan or shotaro then? 

Anonymous: i dont know if i can say  
Anonymous: i can say that my english isnt that good though?

boyfriend 3: be braver  
boyfriend 3: none of us are good at english

Anonymous: uh i look like an otter?

boyfriend 3: aHa shotaro

Anonymous has changed Anonymous' name to Osaki Shotaro

boyfriend 3 has changed Osaki Shotaro's name to taro milk tea

taro milk tea: uwu

i lived in america for four years: who else is missing?

ty track: taeil, yuta, kun, ten, sicheng, jungwoo, lucas, renjun, jeno, jaemin, sungchan, chenle, jisung  
ty track: and hendery too ig, but like dejun said, hes asleep so he cant say anything

Anonymous: i love how the only people weve exposed are the couples and theyve just exposed eachother

o canada: single exposed gang wya

full sun: dang i actually agree with you once

fashion evaluation: everybody else: .....

o canada: what does that mean???

fashion evaluator: ...

Anonymous: lets follow and expose the last couple  
Anonymous: oh never mind sicheng just threatened to pull us out of the dance competition

Anonymous: i think ten just exposed himself without meaning to

Anonymous has changed Anonymous' name to Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul

Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul: oh yeah-

Anonymous: dear god somebody change his name it hurts my brain to see that many letters

Anonymous has changed Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul's name to catboy

catboy: meow

Anonymous: dang doyoung has a furry friend

the furry: screw you whoever you are

Anonymous: omg  
Anonymous: doyoung cant explicitly cuss me out without using my name

the furry: ill find you one day

ty track: okok we need to go back on track

full sun: booming system uh huh

boyfriend 3: ty track

the furry: ty track

ty track: come on

full sun: okok fine

Anonymous: whats happening???  
Anonymous: what is this and why am i anonymous

ty track: scroll up i pinned the og message

Anonymous: huh ok  
Anonymous: bye

Anonymous: nooo come back we need to send you as a sacrificial lamb

Anonymous: wtf  
Anonymous: dy want me to go???

ty track: yes please somebody else needs to go

Anonymous: okay i uh  
Anonymous: how do i make this quick  
Anonymous: moonmin

Anonymous: renjun?

Anonymous has changed Anonymous' name to Huang Renjun

Anonymous has changed Anonymous' name to shoulder gangster

shoulder gangster: now thats done im going back to bed  
shoulder gangster: you guys do know that its like 2 in the morning and thats why nobody else is up?

ty track: which brings us to  
ty track: why are ten and winwin still dancing then

catboy: sorry were dancing cant answer you

ty track: yk what we have enough people we can figure this out tomorrow

full sun: don't you mean today

ty track has muted the group chat for 12 hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong - ty track   
> Taeil - Anonymous  
> Johnny - fashion evaluator  
> Yuta - Anonymous  
> Kun - Anonymous  
> Doyoung - the furry   
> Ten - catboy  
> Jaehyun - i lived in america for four years   
> WinWin -Anonymous  
> Jungwoo - Anonymous  
> Lucas - Anonymous  
> Mark - o canada   
> Xiaojun - boyfriend 1   
> Hendery - Anonymous  
> Renjun - shoulder gangster  
> Jeno - Anonymous  
> Haechan - full sun   
> Jaemin - Anonymous  
> YangYang - boyfriend 3  
> Shotaro - taro milk tea  
> Sungchan - Anonymous  
> Chenle - Anonymous  
> Jisung - Anonymous


	2. day 2 (i)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: IM DYING YALL WERE YOU GUYS ON INSTAGRAM LAST NIGHT  
> Anonymous: JOHNNY YOU DESERVE THIS

Anonymous: IM DYING YALL WERE YOU GUYS ON INSTAGRAM LAST NIGHT  
Anonymous: JOHNNY YOU DESERVE THIS

Anonymous: is this the gc that dejun and yangyang were screaming about last night

Anonymous: yeah

ty track: hendery! 

Anonymous has changed Anonymous' name to Wong Guanheng

boyfriend 1 has changed Wong Guanheng's name to boyfriend 2

boyfriend 2: oh wait thats kinda cute

boyfriend 3: im always cute

boyfriend 2: not when youre screaming in english at ten  
boyfriend 2: like you were last night

boyfriend 3: idk what youre talking about i was on here last night

boyfriend 2: uh huh  
boyfriend 2: so who were you yelling at to look over your uni applications

boyfriend 3: werent you asleep

boyfriend 2: idk what youre talking about

Anonymous: BACK TO THE TEA SPILT LAST NIGHT  
Anonymous: did you guys see

Anonymous: was def interesting lmao  
Anonymous: i wonder if everythings going to be this serious  
Anonymous: i dont think jaehyuns going to come onto the gc any time soon

i lived in america for four years: seriously screw you johnny  
i lived in america for four years: i am saying it here therefore i mean it

ty track: jaehyun!  
ty track: why didnt you tell us

i lived in america for four years has left the group chat

ty track has added Jung Jaehyun to the group chat

o canada: i just realized that the name of the group chat is still just the group chat

ty track has changed the name of the group chat from the group chat to nct

ty track: there  
ty track: jaehyun youre not off the hook yet  
ty track: anybody know where johnny is

taro milk tea: hes with me and sungchan  
taro milk tea: i thought everybody knew that they were together and just never explicitly stated

Anonymous: i did too  
Anonymous: until kun told me that apparently they werent

Anonymous: i did  
Anonymous: its me btw  
Anonymous: kun  
Anonymous: whats this?  
Anonymous: and why am i anonymous

ty track: read the pinned message

Anonymous: ahahahahaha kuns gonna be the next victim

Anonymous has changed Anonymous' name to Qian Kun

catboy: oh the 12 hours are up  
catboy: lmao suffer kun

catboy has changed Qian Kun's name to our sole braincell

catboy: sicheng says hi  
catboy: he says that he doesnt want to involve himself in this until he needs to  
catboy: also the name is tribute to the fact that i think that sole braincell ran away when you decided to reveal yourself

our sole braincell: oh screw off ten

o canada: i just realized that we dont know how many people are on at the same time  
o canada: because every time anon talks it could be the same person

ty track: i mean we know its the same person when the anon is sending one message at a time and its formated like one persons speaking  
ty track: but yeah we dont really know

Anonymous: this is too deep  
Anonymous: ooh i see johnny sungchan and shotaro  
Anonymous: wait  
Anonymous: does johnny not have class

ty track: i dont think so  
ty track: at least not today

Anonymous: hes taking advantage of the clueless ones  
Anonymous: time to go approach

fashion evaluator: zhong chenle im exposing you

Anonymous has changed Anonymous' name to Zhong Chenle

fashion evaluator has changed Zhong Chenle's name to dolphin

dolphin: im going to go interrogate them ill be back

taro milk tea: ill give you updates if we get any

ty track: dont forget if you have any more classes! 

dolphin: i wont  
dolphin: shotaro and sungchan say that they wont either

our sole braincell: dang the children are growing up  
our sole braincell: going to interrogate johnny

ty track: growth  
ty track: at least theyre not growing shorter

our sole braincell: thats tens job

catboy: i saw that

our sole braincell: good

fashion evaluator: just date already omg

catboy: says you  
catboy: hiding your relationship with jaehyun from us  
catboy: weve been supporting you two since freaking highschool  
catboy: and you dont tell us???

Jung Jaehyun: blame johnny

ty track has changed Jung Jaehyun's name to i lived in america for four years

full sun: ig not even leaving the gc will free him from his american sins

fashion evaluator: why me

i lived in america for four years: please baby?

fashion evaluator: i hate you

i lived in america for four years: ah how far sucking up to your boyfriend can go

fashion evaluator: im breaking up with you

i lived in america for four years: lmao no your not

full sun: ew  
full sun: please go back to being in denail

fashion evaluator: sorry not sorry

i lived in america for four years: thats not even how you spell denial

full sun: not everybody lived in america for four years  
full sun: some of us are thoroughly korean

Anonymous: did everybody hear before i did?

ty track: probably  
ty track: scroll up

Anonymous: oh dammit  
Anonymous: i blame jaemin  
Anonymous: he didnt even know that this group chat existed until renjun told him  
Anonymous: i should get new friends

Anonymous: i didnt  
Anonymous: tbh i want to revel myself  
Anonymous: whats the worse they can do lmao i have no secrets  
Anonymous: i am a truthful man

ty track: please dont

full sun: please do  
full sun: anon do your worst please

Anonymous: its na jaemin

Anonymous: i mean who else could it have been other than jaemin

Anonymous has changed Anonymous' name to Na Jaemin

full sun: im surprised his caffeine intake doesnt make him stay up all night

Na Jaemin: it does  
Na Jaemin: i just dont check my phone

full sun has changed Na Jaemin's name to caffeine addict

caffeine addict: im not even ashamed

Anonymous: am i the only one who wants to know what secret jaemin has

caffeine addict: even im interested to see what they spill lmao  
caffeine addict: like theres literally nothing

full sun: your crush on jisung

caffeine addict: everybody knows i love jisungie  
caffeine addict: jwisungieeeee~  
caffeine addict: where are you jisungieeee i love you~

full sun: if he was here at any time i think you scared him away

caffeine addict: no jisungie come backkkk

full sun: lol

ty track: i leave my phone for a minute and this happens  
ty track: jaemin-

caffeine addict: dont worry taeyong  
caffeine addict: i am a truthful man

full sun: uh huh

caffeine addict: stfu lee haechan

full sun: pulling out the english names i see

caffeine addict: 이동혁

full sun: omg pulling out the real names

taro milk tea: its too early for korean  
taro milk tea: its been too long since ive last seen that language  
taro milk tea: i even like french better than that

caffeine addict: lmao cant relate  
caffeine addict: im failing french

full sun: everybodys failing french that terrible language

ty track: im sure mark wouldnt mind helping you guys  
ty track: hes learned it longer than you guys

full sun: hes even worse than us

Anonymous: shotaro?

taro milk tea: hi who are you

Anonymous: lmao im not saying  
Anonymous: im not as coragous as jaemin

full sun: typo  
full sun: courageous

Anonymous: says you

taro milk tea: i wasnt meaning to ono

Anonymous: oh no im sorry taro

taro milk tea: aha  
taro milk tea: youve been exposed jung sungchan

Anonymous has changed Anonymous' name to Jung Sungchan

caffeine addict has changed Jung Sungchan's name to stronger than you

stronger than you: have you been lurking just to do that  
stronger than you: and you  
stronger than you: my best friend shotaro  
stronger than you: how could you betray me like that

caffeine addict: naming people has given me more adrenaline than caffeine

taro milk tea: uwu

ty track: theres two more people  
ty track: whos left?

full sun: taeil, winwin, jungwoo, lucas, jeno, jisung, yuta

caffeine addict: how did you get that so fast?

full sun: i have a list of everybody

Anonymous: have you guys seen  
Anonymous: ik i said i wasnt gonna come on  
Anonymous: but keep kun and ten away from eachother  
Anonymous: and make sure neither of them check the community gossip page on instagram

ty track: why?  
ty track: isnt that where the johnny jaehyun news were released  
ty track: oh my-  
ty track: yeah ill drag ten out to practice some dance stuff away from others

Anonymous: ill find chenle to bother kun  
Anonymous: he wont let kun touch his phone  
Anonymous: anon has a lot more power than i thought

ty track: i didnt think i was going to have to mute this again so soon

Anonymous: just dont let the two of them know before we get this under control  
Anonymous: somebody text yuta and tell him to come me

ty track has muted nct  
only ty track can unmute nct

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg i cant belive the amount of love this fic got within 24 hours like i woke up this morning thinking that nobody would read this because thats what happened when i published anything on wattpad or whatever, but im freaking out because 42 kudos??? 2 comments??? thank you guys so much you dont know how much i appreciate you guys and as a form of me repaying you guys for the love if you want to see anything in this story feel free to comment below what you want. 
> 
> once again, i love you all so much and thank you. 
> 
> if you want to come talk to me my twt is https://twitter.com/hopies_land so feel free to drop by and say hi!
> 
> Taeyong - ty track  
> Taeil - Anonymous  
> Johnny - fashion evaluator  
> Yuta - Anonymous  
> Kun - our sole braincell  
> Doyoung - the furry  
> Ten - catboy  
> Jaehyun - i lived in america for four years  
> WinWin - Anonymous  
> Jungwoo - Anonymous  
> Lucas - Anonymous  
> Mark - o canada  
> Xiaojun - boyfriend 1  
> Hendery - boyfriend 2  
> Renjun - shoulder gangster  
> Jeno - Anonymous  
> Haechan - full sun  
> Jaemin - caffeine addict  
> YangYang - boyfriend 3  
> Shotaro - taro milk tea  
> Sungchan - stronger than you  
> Chenle - dolphin  
> Jisung - Anonymous


	3. day 2 (ii)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chenle: oh my god  
> chenle: is it real?

Dong Sicheng has made a group chat

Dong Sicheng has added Zhong Chenle and Lee Taeyong to the group chat

Dong Sicheng has changed Dong Sicheng’s name to sicheng

sicheng has changed Zhong Chenle’s name to chenle

sicheng has changed Lee Taeyong’s name to taeyong

sicheng has changed the group chat’s name to keep kun and ten away from their phones (and eachother)

chenle: why???  
chenle: whats happening

taeyong: check instagram  
taeyong: the same account that exposed johnny and jaehyun

chenle: the community gossip page?

taeyong: thats the one

chenle: oh my god  
chenle: is it real?

sicheng: i mean nobodys proved it right or wrong  
sicheng: but if they knew about jaehyun and johnny whos to say that they arent right about this too  
sicheng: it seems real enough

chenle: so why are we keeping them away from eachother? 

sicheng: check anon gc

chenle: i feel like im missing something  
chenle: is this a wayv thing

sicheng: yeah has to do w/ kun and tens friendship  
sicheng: ig because of all the time we spent together last year we realized  
sicheng: you hang out with them too so you probably know it but just dont realize it

chenle: oh ok 

taeyong: i called ten abt practicing  
taeyong: were heading over to the his studio because i think theres going to be people in the uni dance building who know ten and the news  
taeyong: thats the last thing we want rn right?

sicheng: did he check the rest of his messages when you called?

taeyong: nah he said he was on a coffee run and that he wasnt answering texts  
taeyong: im heading out rn

chenle: i could make kun take me and jisung out to get ice cream or something  
chenle: dy know where he is?

sicheng: should be at his dorm  
sicheng: just show up he wont have the heart to turn you down  
sicheng: bye taeyong

chenle: but what good is going to be keeping them apart?  
chenle: theyll find out eventually

sicheng: trust me its better separately and after the rest of the ppl have calmed down

chenle: alright then

sicheng: great dy know where his dorm is

chenle: same as last years?  
chenle: also does he have a roommate this year?

sicheng: yeah hes rooming w/ zhengting  
sicheng: ill dm you the dorm location  
sicheng: room 305

chenle: ok ty  
chenle: ill take the bus

sicheng: dont get run over lmao

chenle: with jisung i have no promises

private messages between chen and ji  
chat name: chenji this and that

chen: jisung

ji: hi?

chen: dy want to get ice cream?

ji: sure  
ji: youre paying

chen: funny  
chen: were going to kuns  
chen: he can drive us over

ji: he said ok?

chen: no lmao were just going to show up

ji: he better not turn us away

chen: lol hes too soft for me he wont

ji: if he says no im making you get me ice cream  
ji: and youre gonna have to pay

chen: no way

ji: then youll just have to make sure that kun says yes

chen: great im omw

ji: where?

chen: to your house  
chen: im picking you up we can walk to kuns dorm its not too far

ji: the ice cream better be worth it

chen: its free ofc its worth it

ji: hm

chen: ill be there in 5 minuites  
chen: ill text you when i get there

ji: okok ill get ready  
ji: see you then

private messages between 仁俊 (renjun) and 思成 (sicheng)  
chat name: 中国大哥 (china older brothers? its kinda like slang author doesnt know how to translate)  
all messages have been translated from chinese to english

仁俊: sicheng  
仁俊: have you talked to kun yet today  
仁俊: after school  
仁俊: or ten too actually

思成: hi jun  
思成: not yet, but ik that chenles keeping kun busy and taeyong took ten out to practice dancing

仁俊: i heard from chengcheng and justin

思成: oh shoot that means zhengting probably knows too  
思成: and hes rooming with kun this year

仁俊: our kun?

思成: yeah  
思成: xukuns rooming with li xikan this year because they both forgot to put in their roomate requests on time lmao

仁俊: dang thats rough

思成: dy know if kun knows yet?  
思成: from zhengting

仁俊: probably not  
仁俊: zhengting knows not to say

思成: can you get the info fact checked from cheng or justin?

仁俊: sure  
仁俊: ill ask them to ask around the rest of the yuehuas too?

思成: yeah try  
思成: just see if they know that its real or not

仁俊: i have a feeling it is  
仁俊: but idk it just seems surreal  
仁俊: like unrealistic?

思成: yeah  
思成: tbh i would never have guessed

仁俊: same

nct

ty track has unmuted nct

ty track: sicheng are you here?

Anonymous has changed Anonymous’ name to Dong Sicheng

Dong Sicheng: yeah hi

full sun has changed Dong Sicheng’s name to lets winwin!

lets winwin: donghyuck are you always here or something?

full sun: pretty much  
full sun: naming people is fun

lets winwin!: make a cult with jaemin on it or something lmao

full sun: we could make a buisnuss out of it  
full sun: finding ppls secrets and giving them nicknames out of it

ty track: *business

full sun: spelling is overrated

the ogs ~ proud koreans (ft. yuwin)

dongyoung: taeyong?  
dongyoung: is everything good?

minhyung: yeah is there anything wrong?

taeyong: yeah its fine  
taeyoung: dw abt it

winwin: me and taeyong are figuring out the important stuff

taeyong: just check the instagram page that exposed johnny and jaehyun

minhyung: oh damn  
minhyung: dy the rest of the highschool gang know

winwin: just chenle  
winwin: he probably told jisung tho theyre w/ kun

haechan: ill tell them in gc

keep kun and ten away from eachother (and their phones)

taeyong: shoot  
taeyong: i checked my phone to send the messages to the ogs gc  
taeyong: and ten said he was going to check too

winwin: is he online?

taeyong: idk but he looks surprised  
taeyong: and kinda panicked

chenle: they tag the exposed ppl in the gossip posts  
chenle: hes probably getting a bunch of dms asking him abt it  
chenle: we all know how highschool is

taeyong: yeah always in uni kids stuff  
taeyong: sorry i dont mean you

chenle: lmao no i def am  
chenle: blackmail info is good

winwin: how can it be blackmail if ppl already know

chenle: you’d want to know wouldnt you?

taeyong: shoot tens leaving  
taeyong: hes asking me if i want to come with him

winwin: wheres he going

taeyong: he said hes going home  
taeyong: wait chenle why are you on

chenle: they dmmed kun too  
chenle: the phone notifications were blowing up  
chenle: and he checked  
chenle: he said hes got to go too

taeyong: ig its better that theyre by themselves and have a bit of time right?

nct

catboy: so that happened

our sole braincell: ig we owe you an explaination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you think tenkun have to say? also for you guys who thought this was going to be pure crack sorry for putting plot into this- i just love this trope way too much. 
> 
> also im sorry i didn't get to post the last couple of days and that this chap is a bit shorter, ill make it up to you on the next one! tbh im not used to posting very often but yall give me so much motivation so i had to post today bc i was feeling guilty adgskahjhjsk- i hope none of yall dropped this story in the last couple of days
> 
> anyways im so so so grateful for each and every one of you idk when yall read this but omg its been like 5 days and im at almost 100 kudos? like what? im so so thankful and i love each and every one of you idk if you leave kudos or if you comment but honestly you just reading this or even clicking onto this makes me so thankful and idk how to express my love for you all. 
> 
> also if yall were wondering who li xikan, zhengting, chengcheng, justin and those ppl are, theyre all ppl on idol producer which is a chinese produce show! i actually have another fic on chengcheng and justin (pst self promo) if yall want to check it out. theyre probably gonna be reoccuring back characters. 
> 
> nicknames: 
> 
> keep kun and ten away from eachother (and their phones)  
> sicheng - sicheng  
> taeyong - taeyong  
> chenle - chenle
> 
> chenji this and that  
> chen - chenle  
> ji - jisung
> 
> 中国大哥:  
> 仁俊 - renjun  
> 思成 - sicheng
> 
> nct:  
> Taeyong - ty track  
> Taeil - Anonymous  
> Johnny - fashion evaluator  
> Yuta - Anonymous  
> Kun - our sole braincell  
> Doyoung - the furry  
> Ten - catboy  
> Jaehyun - i lived in america for four years  
> WinWin - lets winwin!  
> Jungwoo - Anonymous  
> Lucas - Anonymous  
> Mark - o canada  
> Xiaojun - boyfriend 1  
> Hendery - boyfriend 2  
> Renjun - shoulder gangster  
> Jeno - Anonymous  
> Haechan - full sun  
> Jaemin - caffeine addict  
> YangYang - boyfriend 3  
> Shotaro - taro milk tea  
> Sungchan - stronger than you  
> Chenle - dolphin  
> Jisung - Anonymous
> 
> the ogs ~ proud koreans (ft. yuwin)  
> taeyong - taeyong  
> taeil - taeil  
> johnny - youngho  
> yuta - yuta  
> doyoung - dongyoung  
> jaehyun - yoonoh  
> jungwoo - jungwoo  
> mark - minhyung  
> donghyuck - haechan


	4. day 2 (iii)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ty track: you dont owe us you know
> 
> our sole braincell: yeah but you guys deserve it
> 
> ty track: only if youre both ready to share
> 
> catboy: idek at this point im just following kun

nct

ty track: you dont owe us you know

our sole braincell: yeah but you guys deserve it  
ty track: you dont owe us you know

our sole braincell: yeah but you guys deserve it

ty track: only if youre both ready to share

catboy: idek at this point im just following kun  
ty track: only if youre both ready to share

catboy: idek at this point im just following kun

ty track: alright dy want everybody online? 

our sole braincell: i mean it would be helpful  
our sole braincell: i see a bunch of ppl lurking too so i mean

ty track: @everybody  
ty track: how dy want to do this?

our sole braincell: dy just want to ask us questions and we can answer them?  
our sole braincell: idk its kinda a confusing story so idk where to start  
our sole braincell: unless you want to ten?

catboy: if you dont know i know even less

ty track: ok ik everybody has a lot of questions but to make it easier just private message me your questions and ill ask them  
ty track: we dont want to overwhelm kun and ten

catboy: thanks taeyong

our sole braincell: ^^^

ty track: so hendery wants to know “who tf stole my shoes” but i dont think thats relevant so ill skip that

our sole braincell: dejun has them

boyfriend 2: really??? screw you dejun im breaking up with you  
boyfriend 2: you said you didnt have the shoes

boyfriend 1: i didnt  
boyfriend 1: yang has them  
boyfriend 1: he wanted to paint them

boyfriend 2: hUh

ty track: back on track please?

catboy: i dont mind please help me procrastinate figuring my life out

our sole braincell: ten……

ty track: alright then  
ty track: next question  
ty track: how tf did you date behind our backs  
ty track: from yuta

our sole braincell: we didnt

catboy: right so fun fact we met before that

Anonymous: wait what

our sole braincell: so yk how im here on a scholarship from my highschool in china right  
our sole braincell: some of the others are also from the same hs as me  
our sole braincell: like zhengting

lets winwin: and wenjun?

our sole braincell: yeah

catboy: so i went to that school before

fashion evaluator: ….. thats a lot to take in

our sole braincell: well than figure it out bc theres more

catboy: well i mean yeah kuns not wrong  
catboy: yeah so kun was originally from that school bc it was near his home and stuff  
catboy: so normal school  
catboy: i was there bc yk how my parents used to move around a lot for work  
catboy: so my dad got a “permanent” job there and they put me in the art school kun was at  
catboy: and yeah we met

ty track: winwin wants to know how

catboy: i had a dance thing  
catboy: and i needed music to dance to  
catboy: and i asked around if anybody made music bc i wanted it to be perfect  
catboy: and ppl told me to go to kun

our sole braincell: yeah we kinda just got closer through that  
our sole braincell: and then yeah

ty track: ok somebody else wants to know when you guys broke up

catboy: summer after what would be gr.11 here?

our sole braincell: yeah  
our sole braincell: technically it was more like into gr.12

catboy: yeah i moved away to here in gr.11  
catboy: and we tried staying in touch and stuff  
catboy: w/o formally breaking up but we went couply either

boyfriend 1: then why did you guys break up?  
boyfriend 1: oh wait this isnt taeyongs dms  
boyfriend 1: sorry

our sole braincell: its fine  
our sole braincell: like ten said we tried to keep in touch  
our sole braincell: but its hard

catboy: what kuns trying to say is that when we werent being stupidly polite we were fighting

our sole braincell: yeah  
our sole braincell: a lot to take in?

ty track: its just surprising

our sole braincell: want a break?

ty track: only if you and ten need one

catboy: ill get a drink of water ill be back

our sole braincell: thats a lie he just threw his phone down got up and went outside

lets winwin!: are you guys together now  
lets winwin!: wait bad wording  
lets winwin!: are you near each other rn

our sole braincell: thats fine ik what you mean  
our sole braincell: yeah he came over after he heard the news

catboy: i didnt ask to be exposed

our sole braincell: well you were anyways

full sun: after knowing this idk what your teasing means anymore

our sole briancell: the same as its always been

catboy: lmao its not like we were replaced

o canada: it is a bit weird  
o canada: its like seeing yall in a different light

our sole braincell: yeah

catboy: any more questions? 

ty track: lucas wants to know how it was meeting again  
ty track: and jungwoo wants to know when yall met again

our sole braincell: probably when doyoung and taeyong introduced us

catboy: remove that memory from my mind

boyfriend 3: why?  
boyfriend 3: did you do smth dumb lmao

catboy: me? no  
catboy: taeyong and doyoungs pinning though

ty track: i wasnt that bad

the furry: you know im here too

our sole braincell: you were that bad  
our sole braincell: you were very bad

catboy: anyways me and ten were being wingmen for dotae  
catboy: and before they officially started dating we met again

our sole braincell: yeah that weird phase where they wanted to go on dates but didnt so they would go on dates with their friends as a buffer but would just end up flirting with eachother

the furry: i take back everything good ive done for you

our sole braincell: respect your elders

ty track: were we that bad?

catboy: yes

our sole briancell: yeah but we kinda just came to terms with everything  
our sole braincell: well i mean i did

catboy: i think we both did  
catboy: just on our own  
catboy: the ridiculous pinning helped us forget

our sole braincell: the pinning was painful enough for us to forget our own confusion  
our sole braincell: it was the only way we could cope with the ridiculous pinning

boyfriend 1: whos pinning?

boyfriend 3: yours?

catboy: no lmao  
catboy: dotaes

ty track: i thought we were done making fun of me and doyoung  
ty track: theres ppl whove been worse

the furry: who are worse  
the furry: not everybody can be like xiaohenyang

boyfriend 3: aw dy hear that  
boyfriend 3: were like the model couple

lets winwin!: youre really not  
lets winwin!: youre too loud for that

boyfriend 3: smh

ty track: ok back on track  
ty track: any more questions?  
ty track: yuta wants to know how you guys are still so close

our sole braincell: ig its just our personalities

catboy: yeah we never rly talked abt it with each other  
catboy: so we kinda just tried to fit back into a dynamic that worked

ty track: somebody asked if it was weird talking to each other if you never talked abt it w/ each other

catboy: not rly

our sole braincell: yeah same  
our sole briancell: it just worked

catboy: yeah like you wouldnt get it unless you do

ty track: what

our sole braincell: like doyoung do you feel weird talking to jaehyun bc yall dated for like a month

i lived in america for four years: please never say that again

the furry: i agree  
the furry: worst decision of my life

our sole braincell: but you guys dont feel weird abt it bc yall are friends

the furry: yeah

catboy: yeah thats how its like for us two

i lived in america for four years: yeah but we talked abt it

the furry: no we didnt  
the furry: we broke up and you were like huh sure

Anonymous: if this is how its like to break up with somebody i dont think i want to ever be in a relationship

ty track: just done listen to doyoung and youll be fine  
ty track: oh look another question how convinent before doyoung can answer me hahaha  
ty track: were you ever going to tell us?  
ty track: from renjun

catboy: no lmao

our sole braincell: i mean we didnt even talk abt it with eachother so talking abt it with any of you was just something far from our minds

ty track: i actually have my own question  
ty track: did anybody else know

catboy: probably zhengting and some others in his group of ppl  
catboy: idk bc i wasnt there the whole way through hs

our sole braincell: yeah  
our sole braincell: zhengting, wenjun, chengcheng and justin probably know too  
our sole briancell: probably all of yuehua

full sun: yuehua?

boyfriend 3: wait like the group that was on the idol show last year right  
boyfriend 3: theyre all arts majors from china

our sole braincell: yeah

shoulder gangster: chengcheng and justin didnt know  
shoulder gangster: or at least i think  
shoulder gangster: bc they talked to me abt it

catboy: hm they mightve been too young

our sole braincell: they were probably still in junior high when we were in senior high  
our sole braincell: wait why dy want to know

ty track: im trying to figure out who would know this stuff  
ty track: bc none of the yuehuas wouldve been close enough with jaehyun or johnny to know abt them either  
ty track: idk i just have a feeling anon knows a lot more abt us then we thought

full sun: well jaemin still hasnt been exposed and its been a day

caffeine addict: probably couldnt find anything on me

full sun: lmao youre going to regret saying that

caffeine addict: probably

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so what do you guys think? i know some of you guys were gussing what the whole thing with kun and ten was and i know a couple of you guessed that they were dating like johnny and jaehyun, and while you were close you were still off by a bit. if you have any other guessues to what happens to kunten after please comment, ill always be interested to see, or if you have any suggestions on where their relationship should go im always looking for suggestions. 
> 
> next thing, omg like always im still shook at the amount of love this has gotten like over 100 kudos what??? this is insane omg im still freaking out every day. so i decided i needed to give you guys another chapter so i decided to sit down, and i planned and wrote this chapter in half an hour because i was so motivated. 
> 
> anyways this is it for now and hopefully i can get the next chapter up soon!
> 
> nct:  
> Taeyong - ty track  
> Taeil - Anonymous  
> Johnny - fashion evaluator  
> Yuta - Anonymous  
> Kun - our sole braincell  
> Doyoung - the furry  
> Ten - catboy  
> Jaehyun - i lived in america for four years  
> WinWin - lets winwin!  
> Jungwoo - Anonymous  
> Lucas - Anonymous  
> Mark - o canada  
> Xiaojun - boyfriend 1  
> Hendery - boyfriend 2  
> Renjun - shoulder gangster  
> Jeno - Anonymous  
> Haechan - full sun  
> Jaemin - caffeine addict  
> YangYang - boyfriend 3  
> Shotaro - taro milk tea  
> Sungchan - stronger than you  
> Chenle - dolphin  
> Jisung - Anonymous


	5. day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mother of 22: hey  
> mother of 22: how are you and jaehyun
> 
> john banana: hey  
> john banana: we've been  
> john banana: its nice not having to hide

private messages between mother of 22 and john banana  
chat name: regular huh

mother of 22: hey  
mother of 22: how are you and jaehyun

john banana: hey  
john banana: we've been  
john banana: its nice not having to hide

mother of 22: youre holding up fine?

john banana: were holding up  
john banana: its been sudden tho

mother of 22: yeah and with everything happening right after

john banana: kun and ten

mother of 22: abt that sorry i couldnt check in with you right after  
mother of 22: the whole thing with the two of them almost made me forget you were going through stuff too

john banana: its fine taeyong  
john banana: you dont have to have everything under control  
john banana: me and jaehyun are two grown responsible men  
john banana: we can take care of ourselves

mother of 22: uh huh  
mother of 22: what about the time you lost mark at his first basketball game

john banana: we were little

mother of 22: what about the time yesterday last week when you tripped over a branch and thought it was an animal

john banana: ……..

mother of 22: i told you so

john banana: but you do know that when it comes to it we can take care of ourselves  
john banana: you should let yourself take a break too

mother of 22: how did me trying to check in on you turn into you checking in on me

john banana: taeyong

mother of 22: yeah i will

john banana: jaehyun just said that hes glad too  
john banana: that we can do stuff without being scared of judgement

mother of 22: at least something good has come out of this whole anon thing

john banana: is it just me or does this seem weird  
john banana: like weirder than normal

mother of 22: dont think too much about it  
mother of 22: enjoy your jaehyun time

john banana: alr ill talk to you soon then

private messages between kun and 10  
chat name: unset

10: hey

kun: hey

10: are you free rn

kun: yeah my classes are done for the day  
kun: why?  
kun: oh about  
kun: the thing

10: yeah

kun: go ahead  
kun: ill listen

10: its not rly that i don't want to talk about it  
10: i’m just scared  
10: like them finding out abt everything was enough  
10: and now its just always going to be stuff they know?

kun: theres no use worrying now that the news are out now tho  
kun: i know its easier said than done  
kun: i’ve been worrying a lot too  
kun: but honestly we can’t do anything  
kun: and i know that they’re going to be supportive

10: yeah theyre too good for us

kun: you know you deserve it

10: i guess  
10: you do too

kun: i’m also sorry for not reading the messages properly 

10: wdym

kun: yk how i just came into the chat and said who i was  
kun: without realizing the whole anon thing  
kun: it got you dragged into the whole thing

10: like you said it doesn't really matter anymore  
10: its done now  
10: and they probably would've found out somehow anyways

kun: sometimes i cant help but think what it would be like if they always knew

10: i dont think it would be a big deal  
10: look at yuta and taeil  
10: they dated for a couple months  
10: and look at them now

kun: yuta dating his cousin lol  
kun: but yeah its kinda just common sense by now

10: for what its worth im sorry for being a dramatic bitch about the whole thing  
10: i really need to grow up

kun: you wouldnt be you if you were calm  
kun: i’m sure nobody else minds  
kun: i know i dont mind  
kun: it makes you  
kun: you  
kun: ten  
kun: god i need to stop sorry

10: we need to stop apologizing

kun: bad habits i guess

a new message from 10

a message from 10 was unsent

00’ 00’ baby baby

pudu: what is the point of telling us to make groups of 6  
pudu: only to make us break ourselves in two halves  
pudu: why not just make groups of 3

renjeon: i mean were not completely working apart  
renjeon: were still doing the same thing

no jam: were practically competing against eachother

nana: whatever  
nana: pretty much the same  
nana: this project is dumb why cant we work on on own

i am the sheep: because the teacher hates us

uwu: i’m pretty sure the teacher just hates  
uwu: like everybody

pudu: i’m deadass so over it  
pudu: anyways im working with yang and shotaro

uwu: huh

no jam: when did you have time to decide that…?

i am the sheep: bold of you to assume i am not being taken away against my will

uwu: oh wait yeah we are remember  
uwu: that leaves us against jeno jaemin and renjun

i am the sheep: oh yeah right after lunch  
i am the sheep: memory bad haha

renjeon: lee donghyuck  
renjeon: what do you think youre doing

pudu: thank me later

no jam: do i want to know

nana: yay jeno and junnie  
nana: were going to beat the other three

uwu: i hope this doesnt go badly

i am the sheep: dont be ridicilous  
i am the sheep: its donghyuck  
i am the sheep: of course were going to fail

pudu: have faith in me?

renjeon: nobody has faith in you

no jam: for good reason too

pudu: aw look at you two finishing each other's sentences

nana: you finish marks sentences

pudu: ill write you a biography  
pudu: and finish that with a mysterious murdeur at the hands of somebody who may or may not be named lee donghyuck

nana: not so mysterious after all huh

no jam: i should’ve taken art

renjeon: if anybody should've taken art  
renjeon: its me  
renjeon: but because of you guy i’m stuck in this classroom  
renjeon: failing dance

nana: i should’ve taken my art credit earlier

uwu: i dont regret it i’m using this for my uni applications

pudu: is this even a 4u class

i am the sheep: yeah  
i am the sheep: just because youre smart enough to not need this to boost your average doesnt mean you need to flex smh  
i am the sheep: oh how i wish i choose dance  
i am the sheep: shotaro is the person we all aspire to be

nana: ^

no jam: ^^

pudu: ^^^

renjeon: ^^^^

uwu: aw you guys <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if yall are reading this first of all, tysm, i know its been a long time since ive updated (almost 2 months). i warned yall that after the first couple updates i would be going mia at large periods of time. but i'm back with this update and i hope its good enough, and i'll try to get some more writing done but i can never be sure. anyways this is kinda a filler chapter, so kun and tens storyline and johnny and jaehyuns story is going to be done for now (kunten is going to come back sometime dw) and we're going to get back into the main chat next chapter. 
> 
> also tmi as a thank you for almost hitting 200 kudos, while writing "i am the sheep" i spelt it "i am the sheet" probably 99% of the time and had to go back and change it all the time. 
> 
> regular huh  
> johnny- john banana  
> taeyong- mother of 22
> 
> unset  
> kun- kun  
> ten- 10
> 
> 00’ 00’ baby baby  
> donghyuck- pudu  
> shotaro- uwu  
> renjun- renjeon  
> yangyang- i am the sheep  
> jeno- no jam  
> jaemin- nana


End file.
